


Ruby

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kinktober 2018, Making Out, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Yeojoo has her tutoring ways.





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Overstimulation

“You’re not concentrated.” Yeojoo states and she’s probably sick of saying the same thing over and over in the span of an hour and a half.

“I can’t!” Dior whines, pushes her notebook aside and drops her head on the desk. Yeojoo has had enough already.

“You asked me to help you study for your exam and now you can’t even solve the first exercise alone” Yeojoo lifts Dior’s head with a finger under her chin, “what am I even gonna do with you?”

“You know what I want you to do with me” Dior mutters, slightly blushing. Nothing like the demanding self she showed other times they were alone, and definitely not studying.

“You’re gonna fail your exams” Yeojoo smirks, getting up from her chair and climbing on Dior’s lap, the wooden desk digging in her back.

“Worth it” Dior breaths out before she leans in for a kiss, a hand at the back of Yeojoo’s and the other sliding down her neck, stopping above her breasts. “I want you.”

“Want me to do what?” Yeojoo takes Dior’s hand and places it right on her chest, “don’t be afraid to touch me, I won’t bite.”

“But I want you to.” Dior kisses up her neck, folds her breasts in slow motions, “I also want you to eat me out, like you did last time.”

“And what do I get out of it?” Yeojoo rolls her hips until Dior’s palms inevitably slide down her body to rest on her ass and pull her closer.

“Me.” Dior mouths on her jaw, wants to leave hickeys there but knows she’ll get hell for it afterwards.

“You’re so failing this class” Yeojoo laughs, lifting herself from Dior’s lap and falling on her knees under the desk. Dior spreads her legs open and touches the top of Yeojoo’s head.

“Stop stressing me like this” Dior’s family had enough money for her to retake this class and she didn’t care enough to pass it the first time. The only good thing that came out of those 8am lectures was meeting Yeojoo, casually hanging out at first until they found themselves making out in Yeojoo’s dorm room more often than not. If all of their tutoring sessions were to turn like this, Dior would never pass the damn class.

Yeojoo starts by kissing the inside of her thighs, firm hands holding them open when Dior instinctively tried to close them.

“You were looking forward to this, weren’t you?” Yeojoo asks, licking Dior’s core above her red lace panties.

“Maybe I was” Dior takes her shirt off, and makes Yeojoo look up at her matching bra. “Maybe I bought these just for you to see”.

Yeojoo slides her panties off, placing a soft kiss on Dior’s lips before dipping her tongue to drag her wetness up to her clit, Dior pressing her legs on Yeojoo’s sides, hands gripping the chair. She moves her pelvis closer to Yeojoo’s face and gets eaten out until she’s dripping on the carpeted floor. And when she’s getting close, Dior slides her hands down her body, lifts her shirt up and opens herself up, silently asking for something more, Yeojoo’s fingers.

“I’m too close” she whines and Yeojoo keeps working with her tongue, “if you just…”

And Yeojoo stops. Licks her lips and looks up before she gets on her feet.

“No orgasms for you until you finish your exercises” she smiles sweetly.

“You can’t be serious” Dior says, ready to touch herself, “I need it.”

“No touching.” Yeojoo walks behind her chair, pushes Dior’s hair out of the way to kiss her nape. “Finish everything and I’ll finish what I was doing too.”

And Dior really tries to concentrate, even when the letters and numbers and formulas don’t make any sense, she opens the book and tries to make something out of them, but Yeojoo makes everything so difficult, sitting next to her and touching her, so little that is only enough to keep her horny and leaking on the chair. Yeojoo brushing her hand on Dior’s breasts, trailing a finger down to her stomach and teasing her clit with a pressure that is barely there.

And Dior begs her to either just stop or let her come already, but Yeojoo enjoys this game way more. Dior watches the clock, hours passing painfully slow until, somehow, she finishes all ten exercises, waits for Yeojoo to look at them and confirm she did everything correctly.

“See? You could do it” Yeojoo gets on Dior’s lap again and puts her hand between their bodies, “you must be tired, I should let you go home and sleep”.

“Please” Dior kisses her tasting her strawberry lip gloss, takes Yeojoo’s bottom lip between hers and feels two fingers thrusting inside her with ease.

Yeojoo knows how to curl her fingers the right way, drawing short, high-pitched moans from Dior’s lips as they move against each other rhythmically.

Dior knows she has ruined the chair cushion for good, but at the same time, Yeojoo has ruined her for good too, her short fingers pressing Dior’s spot with a perfect accuracy with every thrust.

She comes with her eyes shut and fingers curled into Yeojoo’s hair, her bra discarded on the floor.

And when she calms down and Yeojoo tells her she can use the shower, Dior pulls her to the twin bed right next to the desk and returns the favor until she’s sure Yeojoo can’t even remember her own name, much less physics formulas.

When they at last shower and fall together on the sheets again, Yeojoo kisses Dior and gets on top of her, unable to insist kissing every bit of the soft body underneath her.

“We should sleep” Dior says, without any intention of sleeping.

“Yeah” Yeojoo falls on the bed next to her, squeezed against the wall.

“I’ll be coming to study together more often.” Dior whispers against her mouth and kisses her lips.

“If you pass your test, I promise to give you something even better.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
